


Computer Madness

by SoulKiller13



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Computers, F/F, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulKiller13/pseuds/SoulKiller13
Summary: When a new computer shop opened recently, 15 years old Lincoln decided to give it a shot and go in but soon starts to get addicted to it will he able to overcome it or will he stuck being a computerholic.





	Computer Madness

Do you ever get the feeling when you want something so much you end up getting addicting to it? it's like drugs. Something like that happened to our main character. It was Thursday 3'o clock in the afternoon. Lincoln walked back home after a long day of school, he was 15 his hair is longer wears an ace savvy shirt long white sleeves, darker blue pants and a bigger version of his old shoes when he was 11 and is currently in the tenth grade. He started pretty well getting good grades and all of that. While he was walking he looked to his left and saw a small building from the other side of the road that said "Clicks Computer Shop".

"What?" Lincoln said. He was confused about where that store came from or when it was open.

"That place is new," He said. It was true before that it was used to be just an old dry cleaner store, he thinks it might have shut down in favour of a computer cafe which was kinda cool considering it would make more money off it. Greedy capitalists.

He thought walking back to where he is supposed to be going but at the same time, he wants to see inside that cafe, he looked at the time and it was still early his parents won't mind, immediately he chose to go inside since he didn't see why not. After all, he had done even worst things in the past.

When he went inside he was absolutely astonished at how many computers there are. But not only that there is a second-floor containing more computers. And each of them was on a wooden table and had numbers on each of the computer cases. There were kids using the computers most of them were either younger, older, or the same age as Lincoln some of them go to his school even. And all of them were either playing games, watching videos making school projects or anything.

Then, one kid from afar shouted "Yo, can I get 30 more minutes number 27!?"

"Same here number 25!" Another kid yelled.

"Coming up," A man said. Lincoln turns to see a glass-covered wall and a computer with various wires connected to it. Inside was the man in question. He was a Caucasian man who looked to be in his late 20s has big afro hair with glasses, wears a plain black shirt and navy blue shorts. Lincoln reminded him of Clyde for a little bit. And speaking of Clyde he spotted his friend computer #6. Clyde was wearing a blue best and dark blue polo jacket that is unzipped. Lincoln went over to him and shook his shoulders.

"Hey, Clyde." Clyde turns to see Lincoln

"Oh, hey buddy glad you came," Clyde said removing his headphones.

"Yeah I just wanted to check this place, It'ss really cool," Lincoln asked.

"It was open 3 days ago," Clyde said.

"Damn, I didn't know that." Said Lincoln.

"No one did, it was kept secret so that it would attract attention, suffice to say it did but not what they were expecting," Clyde said and Lincoln nodded.

"Well, come on in there's an extra computer on my right, still got 30 minutes left," Clyde said pointing at the empty computer on his right side with a number 7 written on the computer case.

Lincoln was a little unsure, the one part of him telling him that he shouldn't and that he should go home but another tells him it's ok eventually the latter won "Sure, I don't see why not," Lincoln said as he went to the counter. "30 minutes please #7."

"1 bucks man," The man said. Lincoln pulls out a dollar.

"Thank you," Said the man.

Lincoln then sat right next to Clyde and open the computer up. He looked at Clyde and notice he was playing GTA San Andreas. "Wow that's cool," Lincoln thought.

Clyde notices him and smiled "Hey man, did you get it?" Clyde answered.

"Yeah" Lincoln replied.

"Lincoln's computer opened up and saw a multitude of games. "Holy Shit!" Lincoln said eyes widen in surprise.

"I know right?" Clyde said.

Lincoln then chose the game Clyde was playing; GTA SA and played it. Thankfully Lincoln has been playing the game since he was 11 and he was able to buy it without his parents knowing.

The game opens and he immediately skipped the rest of the cutscenes like he always does, Then went it opens he straight up kills a pedestrian with a gun "Die" Lincoln said smirking.

About 18 minutes later Lincoln got bored of playing and decided to watch videos YouTube. He chooses short clips of scenes from a movie and funny videos of a man screaming.

After 30 minutes, Lincoln's time ended. "Aww," Lincoln said in disappointment but he knew it was for the best as it was already 3:30 and his parents and sibling would have look for him.

Clyde's time was also up. "Alright this was fun, come on buddy lets go," Clyde said grabbing his backpack.

"Yeah," Lincoln said and the two leave passing two kids coming inside.

"Man, that was awesome!" Lincoln said.

"Yeah, it was, " Clyde replied.

"I wanna do it again tomorrow," Lincoln said. Putting his hands in his pocket.

"We can, it closes around 8 so we can go as long as our parents are cool with it," Clyde said.

When Lincoln reached his destination they both waved their goodbyes and Clyde continued walking.

Lincoln felt very great going to the computer shop and he would definitely go again.

"Tomorrow" He then went inside his house.


End file.
